


Question collection 1

by XiaandChuang



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaandChuang/pseuds/XiaandChuang





	Question collection 1

Sorry for not sending you the email until now... I have been too busy these days (cry). And as I said I do have some (okay, quantities of)questions... Just because of my poor English. (You can also find it from my sentences full of mistakes QAQ) So if I said anything inappropriate/ impolite/ wrong/ stupid/ make you angry, please tell me! You must believe that I'm not mean to do that, I just don't know how to say the sentences appropriately. Sorry for the stupid words I may say in the future QAQ.  
So let's begin.  
Chapter 1  
1.  
"After an obscene number of tests, and fending off anxious teammates, the SHIELD doctors grudgingly judged Clint to be around twelve years old. They made it very clear, however, that seeing as Clint appeared to have been reverted to his actual physical state of that time, there was a margin for error."

"there was a margin for error", does it means that Clint is actually 14 years old so it's an error?

2.  
"They knew that there was nothing that could be trusted in that smile. The last time Tony had seen Clint pull it out he had chased it with the death of seven AIM mercenaries. While handcuffed."

"While handcuffed" means the AIMs are handcuffed and Clint chased them? And the smile came from his cofidence of catching them?

And Chapter 2  
1."Agent Romanov, who was listening in on this conversation while she sat guard in Clint's room, remained impassive. The group of men in the situation room with Fury immediately protested the decision with varying levels of insistence, but it was Roger's calm, "Are you sure that's wise? He should be with friends," that really got under Fury's eye patch. He cast a sharp look at Captain America, but otherwise he had nothing to add. Fury didn't have the luxury of labeling himself a friend to his subordinates, but that sure as hell didn't mean he didn't care."

"that really got under Fury's eye patch". I can't understand it...sorry QAQ.

2.  
"Whatever he ultimately ended up doing, the live footage was worth its weight in gold. It only got better when Sitwell appeared on the screen and took in the situation as several junior agents flopped about. He did not disappoint as, after barely a pause, he was launching into a running start and then gliding, with more grace than Tony had ever given him credit for, through the translucent muck. He made it to the opposite end of the hall with no fuss and shoes that may or may not be ruined. If Tony were a betting man he'd say their Agent looked more pleased than anything, and he stuck his hand out for a high five as he wordlessly stepped passed Clint. The sandy haired teen looked a little startled, but slapped the agent's hand with a toothy grin and didn't watch him too attentively as he passed."

"It only got better when Sitwell appeared on the screen", it means the situation 'get better' because Sitwell can keep his balance or means things become funnier because they all know Sitwell?

" If Tony were a betting man he'd say their Agent looked more pleased than anything, " Can't understand it...what means "if Tony were a betting man"?

3.  
"Don't even think about touching me, you fucking gilly,"

What does 'you fucking gilly' means? Why Clint said Gilly's name here?

4.  
""Okay," Tony clapped his hands together, feeling an unnatural need to put Clint at ease and figuring distraction was the best method. "

It's not a specific question. In this fiction Tony always use 'distraction' and is that means he is used to running away from problems and didn't think that is a serious question, or he was just too lazy to solve it?

5.  
"Steve caught up to Clint on the thirty-second floor just as Tony casually stepped through a heavy steel door to stand on the landing of the thirty-first floor. Clint, his breathing rushed and face slightly flushed, skidded to a stop and looked between them."

It says that Tony took the elevator and Steve run after Clint (in the stairwell?), so this scene happened in the middle of stairwell? And Tony stood out of the stairwell so he just watched them through the elevator door?

 

So long just these questions, thank you for your permission again and I will try my best to translate it!  
And these are the works I have already done:  
Chapter 1:  
http://lachessisandherfriends.lofter.com/post/1fd77528_eff39555  
Chapter 2:  
http://lachessisandherfriends.lofter.com/post/1fd77528_eff3ea3d  
Chapter 3:  
http://lachessisandherfriends.lofter.com/post/1fd77528_12a1f3951  
I haven't proofread them so there must be lots of problems, but I will correct them all later!  
And if you have any suggestions or want to communicate with Chinese fun please tell me! Or you can just use google translate or something else? I don't know, but I hope my work can also bring you happy.

Clarie  
Sept, 15


End file.
